


Даже из вас я мог бы сделать царицу Савскую

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему не видно, но на локте у неё синяк – он его знает. И не может простить себя за этот синяк, не может простить себя за молчание, которое сохраняет Селина с прошлого вечера, хоть неправым себя и не считает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже из вас я мог бы сделать царицу Савскую

Селина наблюдает за ним, сидя на балконе. Брюс знает, что у неё на коленях «Пригоршня праха», старое издание, которое перечитало уже не один человек. Брюс представляет себе, как она облизывает пальцы, чтобы перелистнуть засаленные страницы, и смотрит на её силуэт вдалеке. Широкополая шляпа, совсем как в семидесятых, густые тёмные волосы рассыпались по плечам.

Ему не видно, но на локте у неё синяк – он его знает. И не может простить себя за этот синяк, не может простить себя за молчание, которое сохраняет Селина с прошлого вечера, хоть неправым себя и не считает.

Он моргает, замечает, что Селина поднимает голову, и отворачивается.

У него клюёт, и ему становится не до Селины.

Почти полчаса Брюс о Селине даже не вспоминает. Потом он снова оборачивается и видит, как она бродит по балкону с книжкой, придерживая шляпу и – наверняка – покусывая губы.

Селина не та, кого выбрали бы его родители. Не та, кого он бы выбрал, если бы руководствовался тогда только разумом и логикой.

Селина была воровкой. Брюс всегда старается говорить об этом в прошедшем времени, пытаясь убедить себя, что он смог – делает – сможет сделать её лучше. Она – неограненный алмаз, Брюс видит её благородство и уверен, что только он сможет её спасти.

Он привёз её к морю, потому что она болела. Сорвалась, отправилась «на дело» и пострадала, и теперь ей нужен был покой и морской воздух.

Здесь нет спокойствия. Брюс теперь это знает. Он не до конца понимает, что именно её так тревожит. Почему она чахнет с каждым днём, и почему то и дело приходит в ярость. Что-то гнетёт её, и Брюс не может понять что.

Он хочет её спасти. Он носит в кармане бархатную коробочку тёмно-синего цвета, в которой прячется кольцо с крохотными камушками, такими же изумрудно-зелёными, как её глаза.

Он снова оборачивается. Селина опирается о перила локтями. Она похудела и теперь выглядит болезненно. Рубашка развевается на ветру, а широкие поля шляпы отбрасывают тень на лицо. Брюс не видит, куда она смотрит.

«Пригоршня праха» у неё в руках, Селина зажимает нужную страницу пальцем.  
Рано или поздно – Брюс это знает – она поймёт, что он старается для неё. Рано или поздно она поймёт его и услышит.

И тогда – никогда снова – она не попытается снова украсть. Не будет ходить по лезвию ножа, балансируя между добром и злом.

На мгновение Брюс думает, что если это случится, это будет означать, что она сломалась, но он отгоняет от себя эту мысль.

Он знает, как будет лучше для неё. Он знает, что может сделать её сильнее.

Он ищет в ней опору, и думает, что может стать опорой для него.

Брюс отворачивается снова и смотрит вдаль, изредка опуская взгляд на поплавок. Солнце уже клонится к горизонту, небо из ярко-синего становится красным и тёмно-розовым. Ветер впервые за день становится прохладным, а макушку больше не печёт. Брюс снимает тёмные очки и ждёт, пока рыба не клюнет.

Он оборачивается на балкон снова только когда в небе показывается контур луны. Она полная, но ещё совсем блёклая, её почти не видно, потому что небо ещё слишком светлое. Брюс оборачивается и видит, что балкончик пуст. Сердце его пропускает один удар, но он не волнуется. Он знает, что как только уходит солнце, уходит и Селина. Прячется в нарастающей темноте комнаты, вслушиваясь в шум моря за окном и потирая скулу.

Ждёт его.

Брюс собирается и возвращается в пансион. В руках у него удочка и ведро с наловленной рыбой – её он оставляет хозяевам, чтобы они её приготовили. Он собирается уговорить Селину съездить в город и выпить вина. Может быть, сегодня он предложит ей пожениться. А может быть, после того, как переберёт её гардероб.

В номере тихо, как всегда бывает, когда Брюс возвращается с рыбалки. Он ожидает, что Селина сидит в угловом кресле, как и всегда, глядя куда-то в сторону, отсутствующая, отстранённая.

Но когда он включает свет, он её не находит: кресло пустует. Кровать аккуратно заправлена – не гувернанткой, а самой Селиной. Её маленького чемодана нет ни у изножья кровати, ни в шкафу. В шкафу только его сорочки висят рядами, и аккуратно сложены летние брюки.

Он уже знает, что Селина не пошла искупаться в море. Знает, что она не спустилась вниз, чтобы отведать пасту с мидиями и выпить бокал белого вина (когда она пьёт, она, кажется, злится на него меньше, и Брюса это пугает).

Но он также знает, что ещё может её догнать. Он бежит к двери и слышит. Слышит шорох её одежды и стук её каблуков. Селина поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине, и пока Брюс пытается выбить дверь, из коридора доносится скрежет. Селина подпирает дверь тумбочкой и стоит напротив с минуту. Брюс зовёт её. За минуту он успевает разозлиться, и вот уже в ход идут угрозы, но стоит ему затихнуть, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие, как он снова слышит стук её каблуков.

Он удаляется.

Брюс оборачивается и смотрит на телефон – провод перерезан. Рядом лежат записка и книга. Брюс боится разворачивать сложенную в четверо бумагу, которая пахнет дешёвыми цветочными духами, но всё же заставляет себя.

«Если ты искал во мне свою Элизу Дулиттл, то лучше бы тебе купить себе куклу», ― написала Селина. «Я люблю тебя, но стены твоей золотой клетки слишком тесны для меня».

Селина написала что-то ещё, но вымарала буквы с яростью и отчаянием.

Брюсу сложно понять, почему она ушла. Он надеется, что она вернётся, но в глубине души понимает, что не увидит её больше никогда. Селина умеет скрываться.

Попыток найти её Брюс не оставит.

Он просто даст ей время остыть.

Он остаётся напротив двери, держа в руках скомканную записку и «Пригоршню праха».

За окном шумит море.


End file.
